Psychic Hope
by WerewolfAlpha
Summary: Infected by another of Dr Fuji's dangerous experiments, MewTwo hides himself away from the world. When he meets a young Psychic, both of their lives change forever.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is a new story from me. If anyone is wondering why I dropped my other one, it was because I didn't like the way it was going, and a thought others could do a better job. So anyone is free to use it as a template or something. But anyway, this one I know will be much better.**

**Summary: Infected by another of Dr Fuji's dangerous experiments, MewTwo hides himself away from the world. When he meets a young Psychic, both of their lives change forever.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Telepathy: '_Blarg'_

DTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDT SDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTS

December 13th, 1999,

New Island Laboratory

'It's waking up!'

The Creature opened its eyes, looking through the fluid of its birth tank to the laboratory beyond. People in white coats peered in through the other side, staring in wonder at the giant feline creature that was before them. With a gentle psychic push, he shattered the glass surrounding him, shocking all but one scientist away from him. _'Who… who am I?'_ it asked, gazing at the one scientist who remained looking at him.

'You are MewTwo, as you were created by us from Mew.' Dr Fuji said, grinning at the clone Pokémon that would definitely get him a large pay check.

MewTwo glared at him, this human dared to try to create new life? No-one should ever be able to do that. _'Why was I created?'_

Dr Fuji kept grinning, oblivious to the looks MewTwo was giving him and the fear of his fellow scientists. 'You were created to serve Giovanni and Team Rocket, and help us conquer the world!'

MewTwo was angry now, _'I SERVE NO-ONE!'_ He shoved Dr Fuji aside and started throwing Shadow balls and Psychic energy everywhere, killing the scientists and destroying equipment. Meanwhile, Dr Fuji crawled over to his laptop and started a video call to his boss. 'Giovanni, we have truly created the strongest pokemon.' Was all me managed to say before MewTwo ruptured a gas main and the resulting explosion knocked him unconscious.

At Team Rocket Headquarters

Giovanni was starting his chopper, he needed to get to the island before the creature escaped and the officers arrived. Unfortunately for him, New Island was very far away, and by the time he got there, Fuji was in the custody of the Jennies, and his creature had disappeared.

August 12th, 2003

Cinnabar Prison, Near New Island

MewTwo stood watching the Cinnabar Prison. He had long ago laid aside his hatred of Dr Fuji, and his encounter with the Ash-boy had softened his hard heart. He now understood that not all people wished to use pokemon like himself for their own wants, and was preparing himself to forgive the doctor. Silently, he flew into the jail and into Fuji's cell. The man was a mess, his once grey hair now black with dirt, and his beard shaggy and unshaved. When MewTwo touched the ground, he looked up, eyes filling with recognition. 'You' he snarled, 'you insolent creature, I should kill you for what you did to me!' Before MewTwo could get a word in however, his eyes lit up with a maniacal gleam, and shouted, 'Let's see how you cope without company for the rest of your life!' Before MewTwo could react, he drew a purple syringe from his bed linen and plunged it into his thigh. MewTwo gave a shriek of pain, his thigh burning like acid, as the doctor said 'That chemical is a concentrated form of wheezing gas, it will make you secrete a poisonous gas out of your pores for the rest of your life!' In pain, MewTwo cursed Fuji's name before blowing a hole in the roof and flying away. The former doctor Fuji grinned, and said in a low voice, 'And I thought you were a fighter!'

DTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDT SDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTSDTS

August 12th, 2003

Viridian City Pokemon Centre, Hospital Wing

A bright floating bubble zoomed past the hospital wing, stopping near the babies. The bubble popped, revealing a small pink cat-like creature. Mew loved to watch newborns, they were peaceful, cute and a symbol of innocence, like her. As she flew, she stopped in a shadow as a new baby was brought in. It had purple hair, a normal chubby baby face, but what astounded Mew was its aura. 'It' was obviously a he, but the power behind it was incredible. It was almost as if the baby was a psychic-type pokemon, but that couldn't be! Looking carefully into the baby's future, she almost dropped to the ground in shock at what she found. Finally, she, she made a little ball of light that flew into the baby's chest, making it giggle with glee, before putting a block around his psychic powers that only someone like her could remove. Quietly, she flew back to the window before turning back and whispering words to the child. '_Watch out for my little brother young one, he will need you.'_ With that, Mew flew away to the tree of beginning to have a serious think about the future.

**Hope you liked it! Obviously I left/changed out a few things, like Mount Quena and the death of Fuji, but they were needed. Also, yes Ash will be mentioned, but not for a while. So for now, that's all Folks!**


	2. Chapter One

**Haiz! It's me again, I'm going to try and update at least once a week, so don't think that I'm going to abandon this one! Anyway, I would appreciate reviews and comments, feel free to flame, just give a GOOD reason for it, ok? I won't have people trashing my fics just because they may or may not be slash. (I haven't decided whether the M is for explicit or violence, but there won't be any for a long while!)**

_'blargh' - Telepathy_

July 3rd, 2019

Sixteen year old Zenith Nightshade glared in envy at the new trainers leaving the entrance of Pallet Town with their new pokemon on their journeys. It just wasn't fair! He was sixteen, already had a pokemon, and yet only those ten year olds were allowed to go. Meanwhile, he had to help the community with their day to day jobs while his father gave out pokemon and pokedexes to others!

He was currently helping out Mr Mime clear the weeds out of Mrs Delilah Ketchum's garden. It wasn't that the pokemon couldn't do the work himself, (ALL Pokemon if this fic get genders, -it- is a cruel thing to call something that you know the gender of so we'll leave it at that.) it was just that after not seeing her son for a while, after losing Professor Oak, had gotten to her, and Mimey needed almost all of his time to look after her. Professor Oak had passed away 3 years prior, and everyone had devastated. The old professor had obtained a lot of friends over the years, and when he died, everyone had come out to pay tribute, including the champion of Sinnoh! Poor Delilah had been closest that anyone however, and without Oak's company, she had gotten worse and worse.

Zenith's father, Professor Nightshade, had been apprenticing under Oak for over 7 years at the time, and it had come as no shock that the elderly professor had left him all his notes and research, including the duty to give beginner trainers their first pokemon and pokedexes. Of course, as Professor Nightshade's only child, he was made to stay at home and help with research or do jobs for the locals.

Zenith himself was a small, lanky boy with bright purple hair, blue eyes, and a love for psychic pokemon. He simply found their powers and intelligence fascinating, and most psychic pokemon he met took an instant liking to him. Zenith finished the last of the weeds, said goodbye to Mimey, and started walking back to the lab. When he got there, his father was on the PokeGear, so he walked up the stairs to his room. He stopped for a moment to look at his father's face, and saw that it was white – obviously not a good call. He picked up his binary folders and started looking through them.

He had for the last two years been collecting information on a mysterious pokemon named 'MewTwo'. It had first been seen near New Island, the place where the notorious Dr Fuji was arrested for stealing pokemon to aid with his cloning research. The Dr had been the only survivor in the explosion, and had been muttering 'MewTwo, I did it, I created the perfect specimen' according to the Jennies that had been on site. Other sightings of the creature had been seen all over Kanto, but had stopped near Cerulean, where the cave nearby had suddenly started emitting poisonous gas. The gas had stopped recently, right after Champion Ash Ketchum had been seen near the cave. The numerous reports claimed the pokemon to be a psychic type, due to the strange occurrences when sighted, and that only fuelled Zenith's researching passion.

Right now, there had been no sightings of the pokemon for a while, and Zenith had been fearing that his research had come to an end. 'Zenith!' His father yelled, obviously off the PokeGear now, 'I've been asked to go to the Pokemon League, are you coming!' Zenith leapt, going to the Indigo Plateau was a once in a lifetime privilege from his father, who usually never let Zenith leave Pallet Town. 'Coming!' He yelled back, quickly grabbing his backpack and pokeball containing his only pokemon, and sprinting down the stairs. Zenith's pokemon was an Abra, and they had been together as friends for over 5 years, when a pregnant Alakazam laid one of her eggs in front of the Lab, and Zenith hatched it.

Zenith stood, gaping at the private jet that had landed in the back paddock of the Pokemon Laboratory. Elite Four member Lance stood near it, waiting patiently for Zenith and his father. 'I trust that you are ready to go?' The dragon tamer asked, gazing at the two Nightshades, 'The champion is waiting for you at the League.' Zenith and the Professor quickly climbed aboard, not seeing the sorrow filled eyes of their neighbour through her window.

**And that's it for now, I'll try to post this at least once every week, so watch out for it, okays? Remember, I love your reviews, and flames are welcome as long as they're helpful advice.**

**BI BI! :)**


End file.
